El comienzo de una amistad,tambien de los celos
by Kakuna
Summary: James y Lily se odian.Pero el se pone a salir con una chica y eso despertara los sentimientos de Lily locos de furia.


Hola!!!!!!!! Esta es mi primer fic y espero que les guste mandenme muchios reviews porque sino, no sigo la fic.(neee, mentira) LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS. SON DE J.K ROWLING.  
  
·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·% ·%·  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba ( como de costumbre) el SEX SYMBOLL de Hogwarts. James Potter, el era morocho de ojos oscuros y casi siempre se estaba besando con chicas cuando no tenía nada que hacer.  
  
Esta vez la " afortunada" se llamaba Catherine y se notaba que era de 1er año por su altura. Era rubia de ojos azules y todos la consideraban la "fácil" de Gryffindor.  
  
Pero a James no le importaba, total cortaría con ella al día siguiente (como hacía con todas las chicas con las que había salido).  
  
Todos los estaban mirando, (eran el centro de atención), pero una pelirroja en particular los estaba observando ,su nombre era Lily Evans la "difícil" como la llamaban . Ella era de las chicas que tienen que conocer muy bien a un chico para salir con el.  
  
Era pelirroja de ojos verdes /esmeraldas.  
  
Ella estaba atraída por un chico en especial (ustedes saben quien es) era James Potter , pero ella no sabía porque le atraía aquel muchacho .Ella sabía que el era un mujeriego pero le encantaba su sonrisa , sus ojos, su cabello, su trasero, todo.  
  
Ella se hacía la dura y prefería que James pensara que ella lo odiaba , antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo amaba con toda su alma.  
  
Potter, me das asco se podrían ir a un cuarto o a un hotel, por favor????- dijo Lily sarcásticamente.  
  
Evans, no te metas- le contestó James bruscamente.  
  
Lily se ponía mal cada vez que ellos peleaban pero era mejor que pensara eso y no lo otro . Trataba de no mirar cuando el se estaba besando con alguna chica, se ponía muy celosa.  
  
-Pero... y adonde dejaste a Carla??- preguntó Lily haciendose la que no sabía que James había cortado con Carla  
  
Eso no te incumbe.... a propósito hace cuanto que no sales con nadie Lily??.seguramente nadie querrá salir contigo y la verdad los entiendo- rió James haciendose el agrandado.  
  
Lily salió corriendo del lugar quería llorar pero no le daría el gusto a James, o si?? Arabella Figg era la mejor amiga de Lily y las dos odiaban a James Potter . Ella había visto lo ocurrido en la sala común y como se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a Lily lo único que se le ocurrió fue pegarle una cachetada a James.  
  
-Potter eres un estúpido- gritó una muy enojada Arabella. Decidió ir a buscar a Lily pero no pudo encontrarla.  
  
Lily!!! Donde estas- gritaba Arabella por los pasillos. Ella sabía que a Lily le gustaba mucho ir al lago. Así que decidió ir allí.  
  
Lily se encontraba sentada en una roca y como nadie la estaba viendo decidió descargarse ( llorando).  
  
-Lily!!!, te busqué por todas partes!!- dijo Arabella un poco agitada por haber corrido tanto.  
  
-Bella necesito estar sola - dijo Lily sacándose las lágrimas de la cara.  
  
Bueno esta bien , pero no podés ponerte así sólo porque un estúpido arrogante ..- Arabella fue interrumpida.  
  
No es por el- gritó Lily .-Es que el tiene razón yo hace un montón que no salgo con chicos...- se descargó Lily.  
  
Lily, vos sos hermosa unos cuantos chicos estan atrás tuyo y si ese es tu problema, empezá a salir con chicos, solo para divertirte...-Arabella había sido interrumpida por Lily.  
  
Tambien es porque me di cuenta que me gusta mucho, y me molesta que este todo el tiempo besándose con chicas.- respondió enojada Lily.  
  
Arabella se había quedado sorprendida. Lily Evans gustaba de James Potter????. Como Lily estaba muy mal decidió abrazarla y no preguntarle si estaba loca.  
  
Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que alguien se acerco. Era James.  
  
-Evans podemos hablar un segundo ???- preguntó James un poco avergonzado.  
  
-Si vienes a molestarme te puedes i r al la mierda- le respondió Lily muuuuy enojada.  
  
Ehhh...yo me voy yendo- dijo Arabella inventando una excusa para dejar a Lily y a James solos.  
  
Al ver que Arabella había abandonado el lugar James se sentó y estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que James se decidió y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-No te molesta que te diga Lily?, Evans?- preguntó James mirándola a la cara haciendo que Lily bajase la vista y se sonrojara.  
  
-No se, ahora me molesta porque estoy enojada pero puede ser que después prefiera que me dijeras Lily.-le respondió la pelirroja.  
  
-Bueno Evans yo te quería pedir perdón por lo que te dije. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quería perder cuando todo el mundo nos estaba observando , discúlpame-dijo James un poco rojo, no le gustaba pedir disculpas y menos a Lily , Lily Evans.  
  
Esta bien te perdono, Ves??, ahora me puedes decir Lily- dijo ella sonriéndole.  
  
Bueno esta bien Lily, oops...-dijo James levantándose.- tengo que irme como sabes soy el capitán del equipo de Quiddicht y tengo que llegar mas temprano...  
  
-James, yo no te pedí ninguna explicación, es tu vida podés hacer lo que quieras.-dijo Lily mostrando una sonrisa.  
  
James también le sonrió, y sin decir mas se dirigió hacia fuera. Pero Lily se levantó bruscamente y lo agarró del brazo.  
  
-No vas a despedirte de tu nueva amiga, James???-El se sorprendió al ver que Lily lo había llamado por su nombre.  
  
-No es tu nombre??- preguntó Lily al ver la cara de asombro de James.  
  
-No es que... es la primera vez que me decís James- contestó él.  
  
-Entonces acostumbrate porque desde ahora te voy a llamar asi.- le respondió Lily.  
  
Lily se paró enfrente de James y lo besó en la mejiila.  
  
-Adios James, diría que te apures porque ya estas llegando tarde- dijo Lily mirando su reloj  
  
-Uyyyy... tenés razón, nos vemos después- dijo James corriendo hacia los jardines de Hogwarts.  
  
Lily se tiró al pasto y no pudo evitar sonreir.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
James estaba corriendo por el jardín cuando escuchó que una muchacha lo llamaba. Al principio James pensó que se trataba de Lily pero no , se trataba de la "insoportable" de Catherine.  
  
-James.... te estaba buscando-dijo Catherine un poco agitada.  
  
-Que queres- le respondio bruscamente James-Mirá si es por alguna tontería te aviso que me lo digas después porque estoy llegando tarde a la práctica.-dijo James dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch.  
  
-No es algo importante. YO te importo solamente no??- preguntó Catherine haciendose la sensual( cosa que no le salia)  
  
-Mira tengo que ir a la practica después hablamos- dijo James un poco cansado de que Catherine lo este molestando todo el tiempo. %·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%·%%·%·%·%·%·%%·  
  
Ojala que les haya gustado la fic y perdóneme por no haber puesto los acntos lo que pasa es que se me rompio el teclado!!!!: 


End file.
